


The Full-Body, Half-Elf Plight

by CaptainL95



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Emilia is not the kind of woman who ventures outside her comfort zone, one of luxury, very often. So when she finds herself in the slums of Lugunica, all the while desperate to use the bathroom that probably wouldn't exist here, it's not a pretty sight.





	The Full-Body, Half-Elf Plight

Neither of these two looked natural as they wandered through the slums of the Capital City of Lugunica. Natsuki Subaru, absolute total stranger to this entire world, already looked weird in his completely foreign tracksuit, carrying a bag of an unknown material, and even just his angry face. His companion, Emilia, already looked out of place wearing a fancy white dress with purple lace trimmings in such a poor neighborhood. If they paid enough attention to tell she was at least part elf, her silver hair would incite a lot of bystander prejudice, so it was better for both of them that no one around here cared about anything but themselves.

"Satella, do you know anything about where we're going," Subaru asked.

Emilia had given him a fake name, but given the alias, she still knew he was referring to her. "I mean...a thief would live in the slums, right?" She did not sound sure.

Subaru, somehow being the more worldly of the two despite just appearing in this world, stepped in. "Whatever the thief stole, if it belonged to a lovely lady such as yourself, it has to be worth something. So she'd bring it to a pawn shop, and this looks like just the place to run one." To prove his point, he hailed down a local passing by. "Hey, bro! We in the right direction to a shop for stolen goods?"

The guy looked confused, but he pointed down the path they were taking. "The Loot House is that way..."

Subaru gave Emilia a thumbs-up. "Okay, so we're on the right track!" They walked off in that direction, leaving the random person probably going to forget anything happened.

Emilia's long hair rustled, and out emerged Puck, the fluffiest spirit companion a girl could ever have, coming to rest on her shoulder this time. "Lia, do you think you're going to be alright? I mean...I can tell, you're struggling a little."

Being a Spirit Arts user, Emilia had a connection with the magical apparitions, in a symbiotic relationship. Given that Puck's power would pass through her body if she was the caster, he was aware of her general bodily condition. And right now, he could sense that Emilia was holding her bladder, though he wasn't sure on the magnitude, he had no idea just how much there was, just how badly she needed to pee.

She was kind of ashamed that she let it get this urgent. When she rescued Subaru from a gang of muggers this morning, letting the thief who stole her medallion escape, she thought she was doing the right thing. When she felt the first pangs of her bladder while waiting for him to wake up afterwards, she ignored it because there were other things to worry about and plenty of time to answer nature's call later. She did not expect that Subaru would hang around her, pledge himself to her service, stay with her until her lifted belonging was found. Emilia never would have brought it up, she was not an extrovert by any stretch, but now every fluid that entered her system today was requesting exit, and she couldn't bring herself to tell her companion of her condition.

She didn't seem to mind discussing it with Puck, though. "What does it matter," she whispered. "I don't think I'd find a toilet anywhere around here anyway."

"Honestly, they may not even have chamber pots," the spirit conjectured. "But just continuing to be quiet about it won't help either. I mean, it certainly won't do your reputation much good if you have an accident out here."

"Or if I had one while getting my emblem back," she absentmindedly continued, before shaking herself out of it. "No, but I'm going to make it. It's just a matter of being strong."

Puck did an adorable little shrug. "If you think you've got a chance, I won't argue. But I'd be a little more wary if I were you."

They were silent for the next minute, not even Subaru attempting to make conversation, just all focusing on the walk. It was Emilia who broke the silence, mumbling to Puck. "Maybe...maybe we should come up with a contingency plan."

"That bad, huh?" Emilia nodded, very somberly and upset. "Alright, it's good thinking nevertheless. Unless you plan to barge into one of these random shacks, somewhere behind them is your best bet."

She was taken back a little by his suggestion. "You came up with that a little too quickly."

"It's the logical answer."

"Well, I'm not doing it...not yet, at least. Maybe when it's a total emergency, I'll consider it." She caught something she said, and quickly retracted. "If! If it's a total emergency!"

"What are you whispering about over there," Subaru asked, stopping in place, bringing the group to a halt with him. A chill ran down Emilia's spine, with the horrifying implication that their private conversation may have been overheard.

Thankfully, Puck stepped in, flying in front of Subaru's face to keep attention on him. "Just spirit stuff, nothing you've got any stake in."

Subaru placed his right hand's thumb and index finger on his chin, looking downwards with eyes closed in a "sinister smile" kind of way. "That's right! When it comes to magic and spirits, I am..." He pointed up to the sky triumphantly. "Completely clueless!" Not really something to brag about, but it wasn't unusual for him.

Point was, it got him off the topic of Emilia, that's all Puck was aiming for. Satisfied, he flew back to Emilia's shoulder as their wandering resumed. "Thank you, Puck," she praised, "I really don't want him knowing that much."

"No problem, Lia. Purely curious, how bad are you right now?"

The half-elf looked embarrassed, as she probably should be, and dragged her feet in the dirt a little. "I...I lost a little into my underwear just then."

"Oh...that's certainly not good. Like, really not good." Admittedly, Emilia was usually very good about taking breaks when she needed them, Puck hadn't had much of a chance to see her desperate, but he imagined that meant she was close to her limit.

"No, it isn't...I don't think I can make it much longer." Honestly, she was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, it's not like her legs were crossed, she wasn't grabbing herself, she wasn't dancing, she looked pretty normal. But she could tell, it was torturous. Like there might be an explosion if something wasn't done soon, or preferably immediately.

Given Emilia's reluctance to take care of this a little more "naturally", Puck didn't know what he should suggest. It was clear, she was going to need help, she'd rather take it from the spirit she's known for a long time, it was his time to step up, for her sake. And, just his luck, a possible solution presented itself right along their journey. "Lia, there's a stream right up ahead..."

"Oh no...how's that going to help me?"

"...alright, now I see why it might cause problems. But there's also bound to be a lot of lesser spirits there, ones that know this area better than any of us. Perhaps it would do you good to ask them for assistance."

That was it, that was the shot of optimism Emilia needed just as desperately. "Thank you, that's exactly what I...hear...that's good." She was starting to lose her grip on language now, that was a bad sign of impending doom.

As they crossed the bridge over the creek, Subaru had no reason to stop, not until a dozen or so feet later when he could no longer hear footsteps not his own. Turning back to locate his lost companion, he found Emilia at the bridge's apex, looking out over the water. "Satella, we don't have much time. I've got the suspicion that it may not be safe here after dark." True, the sun was now setting over the horizon, bathing the slums in an orange glow. Honestly, Subaru would have understood if Emilia had stopped just to admire the view.

"There's a lot of lesser spirits here, it's my duty to offer them my grace." She closed her eyes, let her head fall, and clasped her hands together in prayer. She looked very dignified, but that was honestly because she was doing everything in her power to keep composure. In actuality, she was asking the collective spirits one question: _What's the most private location really close by?_

They didn't answer with Lugunican language, the response instead placed directly into Emilia's thoughts, almost like a vision. It showed her a sorry-looking abandoned shack, while simultaneously giving her the idea that it was further ahead, and that they were guiding her to behind it. _I am in your debt, spirits._ With that bit of assurance, she rejoined Subaru up ahead. He seemed impressed by her connection to the extradimensional beings, while she was just happy that things might end okay for her.

For the next several minutes, Emilia was frequently looking around at everything to find that hovel. She didn't know its exact location, just that they were going to pass it. It would have been so much easier if she didn't have the constant, stabbing orb of urine in her abdomen. The way it kept pulsating, waves crashing against her muscles, it would be so much easier if it would stay still, be a solid mass. _Actually... _"Puck, how good is your ice magic?" She knew what he was capable of, but she had never tried something like this.

"No." Very blunt. "I sympathize with your pain, but we're not trying anything like that. I'll sooner let you have an accident than risk serious injury." A noble sentiment, but still one that got Emilia a little ticked off, since it didn't help her at all. Not that she would argue, hard to believe considering how fluffy and adorable he was, but Puck could be very stalwart. "And isn't there something else you should be thinking about?"

"How I'm going to clean this dress?"

"How you're going to explain running off. You don't want Subaru to know about your business, right? So what are you going to say when you find this place?"

He had a very good point. If she were to just tell Subaru "wait here, I'm going to pee", then this whole charade of acting like nothing was wrong would all be wasted. She was going to need an excuse, but what could she say? She was already bad at lying under any normal circumstance, never mind with how little concentration she could spare now. She had to think, with all the focus she had available, what kind of an excuse would work. Would Subaru question anything if she just said there was something she needed to do? Would he be any the wiser if she claimed it was spirit related? She didn't know him enough to have a full understanding of his personality.

So preoccupied with that, she almost missed that she was passing the hut in question, only barely noticing it out of the corner of her eye. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking it over frantically. It looked exactly like the vision, this had to be it. Now, without proper preparation, she needed to improvise a rationalization for why she was taking sudden interest in this shed's grounds. Something good and believable... "Sorry Subaru, I'll be right back," she choked out as she ran out of sight.

"Wait, Satella," he called out. "Puck, what is she doing," he then asked the spirit who had been left behind. Now it was Puck's chance to cover for his master, say something understandable. He shrugged and followed her around the corner, leaving Subaru alone and very confused.

Turning past the edge of the building, Puck found Emilia again, but also more than either had bargained for. Now right in front of them was a short blond girl with a long red scarf, also large knife sheathed at her waist, a black strip of fabric around her chest that barely counted as a top, caught with her pants at her ankles...literally, as her gloved hands were pressed around her privates, aiming a healthy stream of urine onto the wall in front of her. She seemed just as surprised to see them. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"S-sorry," Emilia sputtered, trying to leave and give this poor girl her privacy without looking any further. Unfortunately, she couldn't just stop hearing it, that sound of liquids hitting a hard surface with no negligible force echoing in her head. It wasn't quite "water hitting water" that would have immediately sent her over the edge, but it was close, another tidal wave in her bladder warning that she wasn't getting another chance. This time, there was no dignity to keep, she buried her hands straight into her crotch, pushing the front of her dress against her panties in an attempt to keep herself marginally dry. If she had to disgrace herself like this, at least it was only another girl seeing.

That girl looked over her intruder, how sorry a state she seemed to be in, and sighed. "Fine, if you have to piss that bad, I guess...whatever, then." Then she noticed that Puck was still observing everything happening, though not very closely. "And you, flying thing, don't look!"

Really, Emilia didn't have a problem if Puck saw anything, but he still obeyed and turned away for cover. "M-many thanks," the half-elf barely managed to say, lifting the flare of her dress up past her waist and holding it in place with her forearms, exposing her slightly stained underwear, the yellow showing very well on the white fabric matching her normal clothes, down to the purple frills. Just in time, as a little spurt escaped into them, growing the wet patch.

This was when Emilia had to face the final obstacle between her and sweet relief: she had absolutely no idea how to do this. Proper receptacles were the only experience she had, this was a big deviation from that. Clearly, this other girl had done this plenty, doing her business like this was the most ordinary way to do it. Not her proudest action, but Emilia started looking closer for some kind of hint. Until she was caught, of course. "If you're going to stare like that, get out!"

"N-no, I've just-"

"-never done this before? I can tell by your clothes, you're probably a noble or something. Forgive me if I'm not leaping at the chance to teach you."

"I wasn't asking you to!" Emilia had seen enough, she had the very basic idea of what to do here. Even at this last moment, the final second she could hold out, she still hesitated before dropping her final garment. She did, though, putting her girlhood out in the open. It wasn't exactly the same, but she tried repositioning it a little with her hands, just because this other girl was.

At that point, she couldn't hold it anymore. She had done an admirable job making it this long, but now it was time to give into desire and let loose. Barely after she noticed she had lost control, a quite powerful golden stream shot out, crashing against the wood wall she was standing a foot away from without losing much height. "Ahhhhhh," she moaned out. "That feels good...I needed to relieve myself so bad..."

The girl giggled. "'Relieve myself'? I haven't heard anyone say that in a long time. But yeah, if you needed to piss so bad you didn't care if you were alone, you're gonna have no problem doing it standing up. Oh, my name's Felt, by the way." She probably would have extended a hand to shake, but...you know.

Felt waited to receive a name, but received no response. Emilia didn't just give out her name, and if she gave her name as Satella to a local, there'd be issues. Felt just attributed it to being a little too lost in emptying herself, and let it slide. The two just kept wordlessly peeing beside each other for a short while, until Emilia broke the silence. "So...do you do this often?"

"...right, higher class. Bathrooms are kind of a luxury here, using the dirt around your own house is the norm."

_ This is her house?!_ Besides the pity she felt for this little girl living in such a disheveled state, she was a little embarrassed that she almost used Felt's house as her toilet. _Well...I guess that's just what happens around here, it wouldn't have been that bad...right?_ "You're really okay with just doing this in the open? What if someone tried to look?"

"Someone like you? That's what this little baby is for," she declared, shaking her hip a little to bring attention to that deadly knife. "Listen, you just do what you have to. We don't have anything close to what you do, remember that. Safe housing, good food, those cute panties..." Emilia didn't even realize it before, but yeah, she checked, there was nothing inside Felt's pants sitting at the ground. And those pants looked tight, too, she couldn't imagine that being comfortable.

Just around then, Felt's pee started to die down, no longer reaching the wall. She tilted herself forward a little to make sure nothing dropped straight down, and soon there was nothing left. She shook herself a little, and bent down to pull her pants back up. "Remember to do something to dry yourself off when you're done. Though I guess a little extra wetness in your panties won't matter," she chuckled.

Emilia's high power decreased as well, she could feel herself getting close to being finished. She may have been full to bursting, but with a thick, heavy release like that, it wouldn't take long. Taking Felt's advice, she shook herself free of a couple drops, though they fell into her underwear so it didn't mean much, they felt equally uncomfortable when she pulled them back on, though they were easily ignorable when her dress dropped back down to cover them.

"There you go, see? Not too hard to go outside your comfort zone," Felt consoled. "I have things to do, later. And ask before you use someone else's house next time." With that, she jumped onto the neighboring roof and ran off...in the same direction Emilia was heading before this little detour.

"You can turn back around, Puck. We're done." The spirit rejoined her, and they left the scene behind, hoping no one would find the evidence.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Subaru was back in sight, watching Felt run across the rooftops. Once the sound of Emilia's approaching footsteps increased, he noticed their return. "Satella, you're alright! Good job finding her, we can catch that thief if we hurry." He ran off after Felt, Emilia following before she had time to process what he said.

Though, now that he mentioned it, Felt did look familiar, she was just a little too distracted to put the pieces together, and she felt pretty flustered about the mistake. Puck, meanwhile, found it hilarious, laughing as loud as he could as he rolled on Emilia's shoulder. "Amazing, Lia! And amazing that Felt didn't notice either! You had the chance to get your emblem back, and you...pissed it away!"

"Don't talk like that! You didn't notice either!"

"I wasn't allowed to look! Now run faster!" Emilia growled, but they sprinted up towards the Loot House, to confront Felt the thief and finally set this all right. Though, maybe it was better she got the chance to do her business before the proper meeting. She probably wouldn't be very convincing if she really looked like she might explode on the spot, her white dress rapidly turning a different color. She got a second chance, and she'd use it well.


End file.
